


We Can Be Reborn

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x08 and how it should have been, F/F, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, They're both oblivious, it's been on my mind for so long, karlena, kinda fluffy with some angst, we'll give them time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: How 2x08 should have endedOrA very angry, hurt and disappointed Lena and a quite soft Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nuggets, this is my first Supercorp fic. I've had the idea in my head for quite a while, but no time or will to write it down. I hope you enjoy it, it's a one shot so any comments are very much accepted. Good Luck.

The sight in front of her was anything but what she expected to see, a glass of wine shattered against the wall, red stains of it slowly slipping down the white surface, papers all over the place, a chair upside down in the left corner of the office. But what really caught Kara's eyes once she landed on LCorp's (oh so familiar) balcony, was not the evident bad state of the office, but a sobbing Lena Luthor in the middle of the huge carpet, surronded by ripped flower petals.

 

_Plumerias_

 

 

It took Kara not more than 2 seconds to recognize the flowers as the ones Lena mentioned that day during their intimate meeting, the same flowers she always managed to proudly show Kara each time she entered the office, always a new bouquet, bright white and indescribable smell, that somehow reminded Kara of Lena herself.

 

She looked at the woman in front of her, the tight bun she wore a few hours ago was long gone, leaving a cascade of black locks that almost looked like a curtain, covering completely the CEO's face from Kara, only showing the slightly shaken shoulders. What cought the blonde's eyes was how small, how  _broken_ and  _fragile_ the woman was compared to the surrounding.

 

" _Lena_ _"_ it was merely a whisper, but it was enough for the CEO's shoulder to abruptly stop shaking, her head to shoot up and blood red eyes to lock with Kara's. Bright red cheeks stained by fresh tears, swollen lips and the saddest expression she has ever witnessed, the blonde could feel her own heart breaking. 

 

"What are you doing here? I thought I've been clear, I want you out of this office, I want you to leave me _alone"_   each word that left the brunette's trembling lips was like a dagger, like a green Kryptonite one, slowly slipping into Kara's chest.

 

"Lena I..."

 

" _NO,_ you have  _no_ right, no right to come here after what happened, I don't want to hear your apologies, I don't want to hear anything" tears were once again running down her rosy cheeks and for the first time, Kara didn't know what to do. The blonde stood there, slightly trembling, she had so much to say, so much to explain but no words managed to come out of her mouth.

 

Then it hit her, if Lena didn't want to talk, then they wouldn't, they wouldn't say a single word. "We don't have to talk at all" Kara said while slowly approaching the brunette, but instead of sitting next to the woman, she carefully slid behind her, and circled Lena with her arms.

She could feel Lena getting tense and was about to retract her arms, but a small breath of what looked a lot like relief, left the CEO's shaken body, so Kara gripped her harder, pressing the front of her body to Lena's back, holding her completely. She couldn't remember how long they stayed in that position, it could have been minutes, or even  _hours,_ listening to each other's heartbeats.

 

Lena's sobs were slowly coming to an end, Kara was now sitting with her legs opened and the bunette's body still in her arms, pressed together like a single being, she couldn't feel where her body ended and Lena's began.

The blonde tried to push at the back of her mind the reality of how good it felt to held Lena, no words, just a reassuring touch, the feeling of another body next to hers, knowing that she's not alone, her chest so full of something she couldn't give a name to. If this is how humans felt each day while being with their special one, she for once wished to be anything but a Super. 

The trail of her thought was cut by Lena's shining and oh so big emerald eyes, still wet and puffy from the previous hours of crying, carefully studying her. The CEO's head was slightly turned, so she could face Kara, a mix of emotions showing on her face, none of which the blonde could read in that moment. 

They kept staring at each other until Lena exhaled and turned her back to Kara, adjusting herself so her head would lay on the Superheroe's shoulder, while closing her eyes and finally speaking.

 

"I was only 6 when the Luthors found me, I used to live with my byological parents in a very small and dirty apartment, I remember...sometimes I remember my mother's face, I look at lot like her, but she was nothing like me...she, she was somewhat addicted to a large variety of drugs, my father would struggle with his work and keeping us afloat till the end of the month. Lillian never mentioned them, I had to find it all out by myself" the brunette said while losing control of her own body that started to shake, Kara sensing it brought her hands into Lena's lap and cupped the CEO's hands with her own, slowly brushing her fingers on the woman's knuckles.  
"I was never theirs, Lillian wouldn't even notice me in the house, only using me as a trophy during society parties or galas. Lionel was always too busy with work to give me attentions, but he didn't despise me, he respect me. Then there was Lex...he, he was the  _only one_ who saw me like his, like I was a part of that so called family. It all ended very quickly, the last thing I knew was my bags being packed and shipped to a boarding school in Ireland."

 

Kara was listening carefully, respecting Lena's pauses, not asking nor commenting, she wanted to give her the space to open up and let her in.

 

"I spent almost 7 years there, it wasn't that bad but once I came back everything changed, Lex was turning into the Lex Luthor the whole world knows, no sign of the funny and careless boy, he was a completely different person in my eyes. And...until today I thought that would be the deepest my family would ever get to fall."

A long sight left the brunette's lips and Kara knew it was time for her to speak.  
  
"I was scared of you" Kara whispered, while feeling Lena turning around and facing her, concern in her eyes and features. "I was scared of what you could do, of who you are, yes, I may be bulletproof, but you could easily go past that, you can hurt me much more easily". The frown on Lena's face grow and she silently waited for Kara to go on.   
  
"You're different Lena, you're much more different from them, you're so kind to me, you have different views from your mother or brother, you are  _not_ scared of me. You're here, in my arms, and I can't sense a single atom of your body fearing me". Lena's features softened, her eyebrows relaxed and with her eyes she motion for Kara to continue.  
"What you did tonight, was so risky, god I can't believe you could lie to me, I  _ **never,**_ not even a second doubted you, but how could you put yourself through that? What if your mother had something else in plan? I couldn't have been there to save you". A frustrated huff left Kara's lips and Lena was so quick to cup the superhero's cheek with the palm of her hand, "But she didn't, I'm here and she's in jail, I'm fine, you're fine, you're alive. I had to do it".   
Kara studied the face of brunette and couldn't help but chuckle, it was so bittersweet but she still managed to pull a little smile on Lena's lips, but it all died quickly.

"You've been your own hero, as I told you to be, you saved not only me but every Alien on this planet. I wish you didn't have to prove yourself to anyone, much less if it's because of your name, because you are no Luthor to me, you are just Lena, the kindhearted woman I admire. " _I wish everyone could see you like I do"_  ,the last sentence was a whisper, but Kara could hear Lena's heart racing faster and harder.

Lena opened her mouth trying to formulate something coherent but at the end settled with pressing her face into Kara's neck and inhaling. They stood like that for a while, just breathing into each other, enjoying the company the other provided and letting their minds wander.

Kara was the first to break the silence. "A Luthor and a Super huh? Who could have believed it." She could feel Lena smiling into her neck, before speaking. "Now I can, I see it and I believe in it. I want you in my life, I don't want to do this alone, I know it won't be roses and rainbows, but I wanna try, I want to let people know the real me, the real Lena."  
  
Kara did nothing but hug the brunette tighter, caressing her hair and whispering words in a language that Lena couldn't understand, but that slowly made her drift off, her tired body giving in the warmth that the blonde provided.   
  
Because nothing metter at the moment but them, in the middle of a half destroyed office, away from everyone and the prejudices, away from the pain and the weight of the world on their shoulders. Only Kara and  _her_ Lena.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
